Fire and Ice
by Kiryal
Summary: Madara meets Sayuri when they are 15 years old. He's a shinobi, she's a kunoichi, and both have unique kekkei genkai. However, they come from the most powerful ninja clans: Uchiha & Senju. A tragic love story in times of wars. [Madara x OC, slightly AUish.]


**15 years old**

He was at the market when he saw her. Even now, leaning on the river bank next to his bestfriend, Madara can only see her face.

A few hours ago, after a 3 hour training, his little brother Izuna asked him to buy some therapeutical herbs to calm their eyeache after using the Sharigan for a long time. It was a tedious task to search for that in a crowded market, but Madara knew it was necessary. They were in war and they had to rely a lot on their unique doujutsu to win.

After a short walk, he found the stall. There were lots of bowls on a folding table, the smell of the herbs floating in the air. He stood there, looking for what he needed. _"Izuna told me I had to buy Chamomille."_

"How can I help you?"

A girl of his age suddenly appeared, leaving Madara speechless.

She had icy-blue eyes. If you looked at them closely, you could clearly see the snowflakes falling in a frozen lake on a winter morning. That's actually the key word. She was the _morning_, like a fresh breeze that wakes you up from a nightmare and cuddles you on a lovely dream.

However, her hair was dark. Not midnight-black like his own hair, that's not it. It fell down her shoulders, covering her face like the very dawn on a cloudy day. A delightful, deep-blue dawn. And her skin? He had never seen such a pale, porcelain skin.

She was the most beautiful girl that Uchiha Madara has seen in his whole life.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay, Madara?" Hashirama's eyes are concerned. "You are <em>too<em> quiet."

"Hn." He throws a stone to the lake. "It's nothing, I'm just tired."

"Have you heard about the merchants from the Land of Water? They arrived yesterday at the Land of Fire." Hashirama looks at the sky with a dreamy smile. "I heard they have some members from the Yuki clan. I wish I could meet a shinobi with that kekkei genkai."

"Huh? What's their kekkei genkai?" Madara's now interested.

"Hyoton. Ice Release."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Madara sneaks out of the Uchiha compound. The merchants don't sleep far away from his own house so he quickly finds his tents. The market is not longer there, they will leave tomorrow morning. Madara's eyes are trained to analyze everything he sees. He's a great shinobi, his father Uchiha Tajima makes sure of that by personally training him everyday. Sharingan is the easiest way to walk covered by the midnight's darkness.<p>

But she's not sleeping. She's sitting on the grass, several feet away from the tents. Her face is up to the sky, the moonlight covers her with an angelic halo. Madara now realizes how graceful and petite her body is. She's wearing a simple, middle-lenght brown dress. Her slender legs are crossed and she's standing on her elbows. Madara wonders if she's a civilian or a kunoichi. _"If she actually is a Hyoton user, she's definetly a kunoichi."_

"Hey, Chamomille-kun." Her cheerful voice fills his mind again. It's cold but soft, just like the snow.

"That's not my name." Madara frowns at her pun.

She laughs sweetly and gets up to face him.

"Then what is it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, I'll just stick to 'Chamomille-kun' then." She laughs sweetly again.

She mustn't know that he is an Uchiha. If she knew how powerful he is, she wouldn't be joking. However, Madara likes her brave personality, despite her annoying behaviour. She suddenly takes a few steps to him, slow but swift. He then realizes that she moves like a cat. _"Maybe she actually is a kunoichi?"_

"What are you doing here? You should be sleeping." She says.

Madara, a teenage boy who has never tasted a girl before, finds her lips enticing.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?"

She turns her back to him, her eyes looking at the moon.

"Hai."

"Where are you going next?" Madara stands next to her now, his dark eyes searching for hers.

"You don't want me to leave?" She giggles at Madara's scowl. "The merchants head for the Land of Waves. I'll just go back to my family."

"I wanted to know if..." Madara hesitates. "Are you from the Yuki clan?"

Her smile slowly fades from her mouth, the spark in her eyes disappears. She's now looking at the grass, her hair hiding her face from Madara.

"My mother was. She died a year ago. Now I'm searching for my father."

Madara stays silent. He understands what it feels like to lose a member of your family. His younger brothers died during the war.

"I'm sorry." He mutters.

"Oh..." She hesitates. "It's fine. At least she left me something to remember her."

Madara frowns.

"Since I won't see you anymore after this night, I'll tell you what you've been wondering all night." Her icy-blue eyes melt on his own dark, fiery eyes. "I'm a Hyoton user and I'm a kunoichi, but I'm not longer a part of Yuki clan. I hope you understand why I can't tell you my father's clan, since I'm under their protection now."

Madara is surprised. He didn't expect her to be so open about her rare kekkei genkai. However, he knows she can say it now since she's not a Yuki clan member anymore. _"What clan did she join?"_ Suddenly, he realizes it. _"I will probably never see her again. It's no use to keep hiding my name."_

"My name is Madara and I'm a shinobi." He says, looking away from her with embarassement. "I can't tell you about my clan either."

Her eyes widen with surprise but her smile is sweet.

"Nice to meet you, Madara. My name is Sayuri."

It just takes a few more minutes before Madara reaches her waist with his calloused hands and kisses her cold lips. It's funny that he is a Katon user and she is a Hyoton. _"I will melt the ice on her."_ He unconciously presses her body against his own, and she throws her arms at the column of his neck. It's his first time feeling such a pleasure but he is also a little bit awkward. It is a slow, soft kiss, and it doesn't last long.

He suddenly hears her soft voice, only a whisper.

"You need to leave." She lowers her gaze to his chest, her cheeks blush beautifully.

"Why?" He frowns.

"We can't do this. We may even be enemies." She shivers a little.

"I don't care about that." He grazes her lips with his own.

"Madara... The war..." She tries to push him away and he finally lets her go.

"Sayuri..." He mutters.

"Leave, please." She begs one more time.

And Madara finally obeys.

He looks at her one last time before losing his sight of her. Her long, deep-blue hair. Her icy eyes. Her sweet body. That's all he can think about when he goes back to his futon, swiftly enough, trying not to wake up Izuna.

_"Sayuri"_. Her name sounds sinful on his voice, it burns his tongue. _"I'll find you again."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sayuri is the name of the main character in 'Memoirs of a geisha'. And I'm in love with Madara. He's not OOC here, he's just the _tsundere_ 15 year old boy we saw in 'Madara & Hashirama Gaiden'. He will get darker and darker, as the crazy badass god he is by the end of manga. Nobody escapes the Uchiha's hatred curse. Chapters will keep being this short.

Hope you like it. Mind leaving me a review?


End file.
